Dark Horse
by LostLove2015
Summary: Beca Mitchell is more than meets the eye. Her powers are what bring her trouble, make her life an almost living hell. So when these powers finally break her, she decides to try and make a change. What will happen when she moves to a whole new area, a whole new school, and meets a fiery little redhead who holds powers all her own? Bechloe Rated T for now could change for later chaps


I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters. All rights go to their respective owners. I own nothing but the writing and the idea behind for the story. 'Dark Horse' by Katy Perry is also not mine.

A Fan-Fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: Well hello there (: I do hope everyone is doing well. This is my second Bechloe fanfiction, and I do hope you guys like it! It is sort of a crossover with 'Beautiful Creatures', but not quite. I hope this is something you guys like!**

* * *

**Dark Horse**

Nothing that comes about with me ever turns out good. I'm not good. I've never been good. Because of this, I've finally had to flee my old home and find a new one. Maybe this could be my turn around, maybe I can finally live a normal life, maybe I can escape the living hell that is my_ life._

My name is Rebeca Mitchell. I'm 19 years old. And I am a caster.

* * *

As I pull into the gates of Barden University in Georgia, my vision is filled with the crowds of people swarming about the campus. Today is the beginning of the new school year, and everyone is making their way to their new living quarters for the rest of the year. Most faces that pass by seem filled with happiness and excitement, but some, like me, seem to be filled with dread. Im not looking forward to any of this, but it's what I have to do to begin my new life.

As I slowly make it through the packed streets, I can't help but become more and more agitated with things. As people slowly crawl across the street, I have to restrain from jumping out of my car and going batshit on their asses. It's already enough that I have to be here, but throwing me in with the slowest mother fuckers I've been witness to? Come the fuck on!

After what seems like ages, I am finally able to make my way to the apartment/dorm I will be staying in. What surprises me though, is the lack of human bodies moving about the area. Compared to the front of campus, this place is a ghost town. Oddly enough, it brings a comforting feeling to draw around me; bringing me to relax just a little in this new place.

After I have found a spot to park, I make my way into the supposed building I was to be staying in. I make my way to my room which is upon the third floor; by the stairs as the elevator is inconveniently out of order. It takes a couple of minutes, but I finally manage to make it to the door that houses my room behind it; room number 13C.

Poising myself to knock, my fist begins its decent to collide with the door. But before it can collide with the wooden obstruction, the door flys open to reveal a short Korean girl who seems to be no older than me. Her eyes seem to bore into me, prodding and assessing. She doesn't say anything to me as she stares, but soon moves aside to let me in. I hesitate in just the slightest, but make my way inside nonetheless.

When inside, I am met with a scene that I was so not expecting. Candles and incense scattered the room, as well as totems of sorts and quilts with many patterns. Though it threw me off a little, I couldn't help the feeling of familiarity, of home, to wash over me. It helped to relax my almost shot nerves, bringing me to a more relaxed state than when I first made my way into this place.

As I looked about the room, I came to find the small area I would be staying in. The space wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. Looking at it, I began to map out where I would place my things, well mainly my DJing equipment. (Yes, I am an inspiring DJ, what's it to ya?) It didn't take me long to do this, and I was soon ready to start going to get my things. I made my way out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar, and made my way to my truck.

When I make it back to the room, I am faced with a wide open door. I thought I left the door only slightly open? Probably just the wind or something? I walk into the room and place my things quickly on my barren bed. I don't waste any time on thinking and make my way back to my truck to collect the rest of my things. It takes more than a couple trips to gather everything, but it is all soon up in my room and ready to be unpacked.

Throughout the whole time I was in the room, I never saw the Korean girl after our first encounter. It seemed as if she had disappeared into thin air, leaving no trace or sign of where she could possibly be. Maybe she had been the one to open the door.. That would explain her non attendance in the room. Oh well, doesn't really matter i guess.

Sitting down on my bed, i take in the full sight of the room. Everything oddly fits together, nothing really seeming to be out of place. Even I seem to fit into the whole picture; making everything feel all the better. For once it actually felt like I belonged.

As I was off in my reverie, I had failed to notice the door that I had closed after settling in, open. Nor did I notice the slick black cat that had opened it, who was now jumping up onto my roommate's bed. I only came to when I heard the thing _meow_ rather loudly. Jumping slightly, I stared straight at the spot where the cat now occupied. Strangely it stared back, keeping eye contact with me. We stayed like this for only a minute or so more until I decided to break contact; I was a little creeped out by this phantom feline.

Deciding on it, I grabbed my keys and ipod and headed straight for the door, heading to the activities fair that the university was holding. I spared one last glance to my roomate's bed as to see the mysterious cat, but was met with an empty bed. Closing my eyes, I shake my head and try to clear my mind of all the shit that was now passing through it. Hopefully this wasn't going to be an everyday thing of 'weird', I really didn't need anymore of it.

* * *

I couldn't tell if this was all a big prank, or if all of these so called 'clubs' were really serious. I mean a cappella? Really? Who the fuck even does that anymore? But the thing I don't get -which is everything with it but not my point- is that there isn't just one of them here, there are four! How is this even- I just don't have any real hopes for this university now in all honesty..

After having come across three of the groups, the High Notes, who held true to the _high_ part of their name, the BU Harmonics, who sang _a lot_ of Madonna, and the Treblemakers, who were quite the cocky little fuckers, I was sooo not expecting much from this other group. I mean, if what I heard from the Treblemakers was true, then I guess it might be worth going by to see if that Aubrey girl spewed her guts out again. At least it wouldn't make my time out here totally wasted.

I slowly made my way through the river of people, elbowing and pushing most out of my way as I saw fit. As I made my way out of the crowd, I came to a table with a sign that shown 'Barden DJs' upon its signs. This brought a huge smile to my face. Finally there was actually something good here, something for me. Seeing the guys standing behind the table I went to calling to them, asking for more information, but was completely ignored. I went to call again, but was stopped by a big blonde girl who spoke in what seemed to be an Australian accent?

"Oh yeaah! DJs!- Deaf Jews.. Wicca chica-" She then gave a crooked look.

I looked at her and had to stop a laugh from escaping my lips from her antics; though it wasn't too hard as I had now been enlightened to the meaning of 'DJ' here. My smile was now replaced with a slight frown, and I couldn't help the sinking feeling that had come over me. Great. Now I didn't have anything for me at this damned place.

I decided on walking away, but was stopped by the two guys as they had turned around and had spotted us.

"Shalom!"

"That's not a real word, but keep trying," said the blonde Aussie beside me. "It will get there."

Oh my god.. Is she really trying to communicate with them? She does know that deaf means you can't hear? And um.. I'm pretty sure shalom is a word. Maybe she's never seen a Jew before?

"Got a lot of Jewish people where you're from?" I ask.

She goes into thinking for just a second, but comes back with a goofy retort. "Uhh.. no, but we did do _Fiddler on the Roof_ though in high school. It was like me and some aboriginals, it was really Jewish.. just full on Jew.." She then began swinging back and forth on her feet, an awkward smile on her lips as she looked at the guys behind the table. "Hey ya guys."

The boys just gave her an odd look before looking at each other. I guess the girl took the silence as something good, so she spoke once more. "Alright, I'll give you my number."

I couldn't take it anymore, so I took off. Boy was that an awkward time.. As I walked, I came closer to a table that was a bright white with blue lettering. When I was close enough, I could read the name upon the banner 'Barden Bellas'. This was the last a cappella group, the one that held the infamous Aubrey 'projectile vomit' Posen. I wonder if I could get her to do her little trick..

Nearing the table, a slight warmth had begun to cast over my body and a tingling sensation began to dance across my exposed skin. It didn't stop me in my tracks, but it made the gears in my head start to turn and think on what was occurring. Making a stop in front of the table, the warmth upon my body was now a burning sensation; the tingling feeling more of a prickling one. My mind was now off of the a cappella group and on this intensifying annoyance about my body. What was going on..?

As I focused on what was happening to me, the girls behind the table must have noticed my presence, so were now staring at me. I was brought out of my internal examination when the redhead spoke, her angelic voice quickly bringing me back to this earth.

"Hi," she said cheerily, "any interest in joining our a cappella group?"

For some reason, I couldn't find the words to say anything of protest for my dislike of a cappella, nor any form of coherent speech for that matter. I just stared at the girl, gawking as it would probably appear. She was quite the stunner, breath taker and word taker, and it would seem that she knew that as well and was going to take full advantage of it.

"We sing songs without any instruments, it's all from our mouths," she said as she pointed towards her mouth, a wide grin gracing her pink lips.

At some point in my stupor, I was finally able to bring myself back and work out some words to say to the girl. I wasn't intending on sounding as mean as I did, but hey that's what comes along with being dark. "Yikes.. Um- I don't do the whole a cappella thing, it's sorta um- how do you say- stupid."

Her face contorts into the saddest little thing I think I have ever seen, and it hits me a little hard in my heart. Before I can register what is happening, I fall to my knees in complete agony as my whole body begins to convulse under intense heat. Not even seconds into it, and I begin to see black spots in my vision, then it become completely dark. I can see absolutely nothing, hear absolutely nothing. The only thing that let's me know I'm still alive, is the searing heat that still has my body in its hold.

Then, without warning, I'm out.

* * *

**I do hope you guys liked this first chapter! It would be awesome of you guys to leave a review telling me what you thought, and it you think I should continue it or not. I love the feed back! (:**


End file.
